


Placate (January 11, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Elves, Fantasy AU, Gen, Mages, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Wandering mage Yaku has an odd encounter. Fantasy AU drabble.Word of the day: Placateto soothe or mollify especially by concessions; appease





	Placate (January 11, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> Bit late with this one, as I was busy yesterday, but I got it done, so no harm, no foul, in my book.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I did not see you walking through here _at all,_ ” came a light, airy voice.

 

Yaku winced, and dragged the arrow out of his coat, making a face at the scrape of the head against his skin. He felt his side; the arrow hadn’t left more than a scratch on him.

 

“Ah. You are a mage. I, uh, did I say I am sorry? Because I really am, please don’t turn me into a frog,” the voice continued.

 

“Only sorcerers and mad wizards do that, friend. And as you said, I’m a mage, that’s not what I’m about,” and Yaku finally looked up-

 

The concerned face of an elf swam into view, all sharp cheekbones and wide eyes, frown marring their pretty face. They wore their hair oddly, only a few braids, and a streak of blonde flopping onto their forehead and up into their ponytail.

 

Yaku blinked, and smiled. “No harm done, anyhow, you only got my coat.”

 

He stood, then, and – looked down? He could have sworn elves were usually taller than that, but who was he to proscribe height. He wasn’t as tall as some he knew, himself.

 

The frown slipped off the elf’s face like water off a waxen leaf, their eyes brightening and a grin like the glint of silver spreading across their mouth.

 

“Still, let me make up for it! I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. I will help you find your way to where ever you need to go, how about that?”

 

“That would be appreciated, I’m afraid I haven’t been in these parts before.”

 

“Well, then! I will help you out. I am Nishinoya Yuu! It is nice to meet you.”  
  
Yaku bowed at the waist, “I’m Yaku Morisuke. I look forward to traveling with you.”


End file.
